


北冥有个动物园。叁

by yunleng02



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunleng02/pseuds/yunleng02
Relationships: 博大精深 - Relationship, 嘎尾, 大张旗鼓, 大枫车, 峰功伟业, 炸毛兄弟, 白搭, 鹤尾
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	北冥有个动物园。叁

有光洒进来，透过白色的窗帘悉悉窣窣的落了一地碎星，风撩起的头发与窗纱倒是把这个夏天显得更惬意闲适，音乐教室里几个人正为了一周后的艺术节作准备。音乐老师高天鹤带着吴青峰和钱枫老师排练上场走位，而团委书记刘宇宁正仔细地与张伟凑着头探讨整个艺术节的流程。这次艺术节，几大老爷们被要求上场唱一首特别可爱的歌儿。  
张伟没想到有朝一日，他这个国家一级平底摔运动员、一个四肢极度不协调的人士竟然在给别人编舞。这个可爱的歌儿叫«我是一颗跳跳糖»，几人都觉得分外适合张伟，张伟被几人夸得飘飘然，挺着小胸脯保证能编舞出个所以然。这天他特意穿了件纯白的T恤中间嵌着一颗彩虹糖的图案，下着黑色休闲裤，一些头发被拢到脑后露出雪白的额头，整个人显得格外清爽又活泼，加之他喜穿宽大的衣服，所以多余布料被上翻出了不少褶皱，堆堆叠叠，看起来十分瘦小，裸露的两只手腕细得仿佛一个手就能把住。  
  
“我想想昂，我是一颗糖！嗯...”张伟歪着脑袋想着，“一颗什么糖？”他一屈膝跳起来，略弯着腰，微微保持了平衡之后双手伸着食指怼在脸颊上，戳出了两个小梨涡，他眯眼笑就如阳光般灿烂，猫耳一抖一抖地昭示着主人心情非常舒畅：“然后就是——我是一颗活力四射、朝气蓬勃、五彩缤纷哒！跳跳糖！～”转了一个小圈落地，仿佛就是一颗活泼的跳跳糖，甜到了每个人的心里。几个人看他看得有些呆住，而高天鹤甚至弹飞了一个音符，不论何时何地在他们心中张伟都是天底下最可爱的那个人，叫人无法转移目光。  
  
“大老师也太可爱了吧。”吴青峰瞬间做出了迷弟般的表情往张伟身上扑了上去，用羽翼抱住张伟肩膀，头压在张伟的耳边用清脆的声音痴痴地夸他：“大老师总是人群中最无法淹没的花儿呢…嗯……你真可爱。”他亲了亲张伟的耳垂。  
吴青峰吹出的气息痒痒的，张伟敏感的耳尖立刻就红了个透，吴青峰看罢便笑了笑，他的宝贝真敏感。  
对于张伟，几个人可是签过“共享协议”的，刘宇宁见此，是决不能让吴青峰吃到甜头，立即把吴青峰从张伟的身旁扒拉了下来，不过也难免，在这窗透着余晖的音乐教室，太会让人遐想美好了，他们爱人的黑发被落日浸成了亮色，他瘦瘦小小的站在那里，咿呀地携着动人的声线对着他们一跳一笑，可爱得冒泡，就像是长不大的小孩儿叫人想要给他所有的宠幸。  
  
  
  
日落西山，红霞飞出，刘宇宁又把整首歌拉了遍调度，所有人都积极地配合他彩排，终于是完成了所有排练。  
他们的爱人从来有活力和取之不尽的可爱，在他跳起的时候衣角会随之而飞，精瘦的一段腰身便会乍现，又落下隐没在衣服里，锁骨因为排练勾着津津汗水，在他擦去汗水的时候软骨带动皮肤滑入更深的地方，周围的几人看张伟的眼神暗了一瞬，四人的眼神交汇，似乎达成了某种共识。  
  
“大老师，一会儿先去洗澡吧身上都是汗。”刘宇宁快步走过去，手指滑过人细长的小臂，最后他握住张伟的手，磨搓着手背和手腕，骨骼分明、白白嫩嫩，好像一用力就会留下痕迹，不能让人不有一些坏念想。  
另一厢，张伟早已因为排练消耗了过多的气力，浑身乏力，他揉了揉有些发酸的眼睛，仰视着刘宇宁，小狗眼显得更是因为疲惫有些委屈，随口敷衍着“行行行您先去”。  
  
  
  
却是不多时，学校公共澡堂中，钱枫、吴青峰、刘宇宁、高天鹤几个人正沐浴，心中却打起了小算盘。  
“一会儿，谁先来？”钱枫挑了下眉，向几个瞟了一眼，高天鹤在专心洗头，吴青峰还挂着一身泡泡，刘宇宁无心洗澡，正在一旁玩着水。  
“谁最大，谁最后呗，别把我们宝贝弄伤了。”吴青峰捂着嘴邪笑道。  
“那两位老师先来吧。”高天鹤抹了把额角，把头发背过去。他和吴青峰洗澡很麻烦，为了避免把翅膀沾湿费了不少功夫，刘宇宁点点头示意，双手开始搓他的马尾巴。他们正说着荤话，张伟趿拉着他的小鸭子拖鞋就走了进来，整个人赤条条的，头发乖顺地垂下，猫耳和尾巴都耷拉着，他瞥了一眼淋浴间，只扯了个微笑跟人打招呼。  
这几个人，也有点过分大了吧？他撇了撇嘴选择性的不在意这些事。  
  
“大老师来的怎么这么慢呀，我们都快完事儿了。”钱枫故作娇嗔的念了一句，还刻意关上了花洒。公共浴室一排是五个，四个人刚好把中间的位置留给了张伟，张伟迈着他的企鹅走姿慢悠悠晃过去，不紧不慢地走进自己的淋浴间，钱枫突然扒门进来，拍了他的后背一把。  
“哎呀！讨厌！都都都是男人干嘛还互相等着洗澡呢！”  
“大老师要不要我帮你啊，我来帮您顺顺毛哎。”吴青峰也拍灭了花洒，身上还挂着水珠，他走入张伟的洗浴间顺手打开了张伟的花洒，他手中挤了些沐浴露，捞起张伟的尾巴开始捋，而钱枫也把张伟身上的泡沫洗去，为他按摩头皮。  
“AUV舒服舒服～您再按按那儿——哎对对对就那儿——啊呀……舒服舒服，您二位真是和我家隔壁洗头的王师傅技术一样好。”张伟被吴青峰和钱枫娴熟的手法安抚，猫儿尾巴缠着吴青峰的手臂不放，后背靠着钱枫的身子上化成了一汪水，吴青峰借机更靠近张伟了：“大老师，不讨厌我呐？”  
“当然啦，怎么会讨厌咱们吴青峰老师呢！这技术这么好！”  
“那您就是喜欢我咯。”  
张伟还没有从这个圈套中理顺思路，吴青峰的手指就沿着猫尾巴一路摸上了张伟的蝴蝶骨，这时刘宇宁和高天鹤从一旁的淋浴间挤进来：“嚯怎怎怎么这么多人啊，呀！干嘛呀这是，您各位别介，我看着害怕……”钱枫本就在他身后，这下双手夹住了张伟的身子，从小腹开始一路往上，在他水灵灵的身子上点火，刘宇宁抚摸着张伟被蒸得嫣红的嘴唇，软软的、润润的，就像是小时候最喜欢吃的果冻一般，想把他的唇好好品味一番的欲望逐渐升腾，而泛红的湿润眼尾无一不昭示着其主的秀色可餐，另一边高天鹤从右面揽住他的腰，向下摸索着光滑的皮肤，在股缝周围徘徊打圈，张伟的手垂在身边，他也便寻着与他十指相扣。  
“哎呀…哎呀…怎么……怎么咱还玩儿NP呢？”张伟被抵在钱枫的身前没有了退路，身后滚烫的肉棒戳在他股间，叫他害羞的直哆嗦，一旁的吴青峰弯腰俯身凑到人耳边，含住张伟的耳垂，待到彻底红润了才吐出来，他伸出食指到人口中搅弄，揪住张伟胡乱动弹的舌头，划过内侧。浴室的氧气本就不多，水汽近乎堵得张伟快要窒息，他蹙眉猛咳起来，涎水混着泪水顺着下巴流在什么地方，无人关心。  
高天鹤紧搂着张伟的半个侧身，他把头放在张伟的肩膀上，胡渣磨的张伟有些痒，他去捏张伟胸前的红点，那两颗茱萸早已充血挺立在灼热的性欲中，一用些力气掐住，会带动这整片皮肤变成瑰丽的粉红色，那胸膛肉肉的，抓住挤压便会感受到张伟胸腔的震动和敏感地呻吟，连带着他身下的性器也稍有抬头。刘宇宁左手牵制着张伟的胳膊，低头下去咬人的锁骨，与小狗似的啃咬一样，留下一丝丝暧昧的红痕，这边的钱枫可占了个大便宜，捏了捏张伟的大腿，抚摸着这双玉足，上面还挂着水痕，不多时他就去一把握住了张伟的性器上下撸动。  
“嗯啊！啊……”张伟的呻吟让在他身上肆虐的几人头脑更加发涨，“别弄…别……嗯啊……啊！”张伟虽然嘴上拒绝着，但性器被钱枫把弄地勃起，他浑身发软，整个人已经瘫在别人身上，他眼睁睁地看着他自己的前端吐出了一些清液，已经蓄势待发。他闭上眼睛，有七情六欲，再正常不过，何不沉醉于欲望？  
反正……他也不讨厌他们中的任何一个啊。  
  
刘宇宁和高天鹤两个人将张伟的身子撑起来，钱枫借了点花洒的水混着沐浴露，在张伟尚还紧绷的状态下塞进了两根手指，因这沐浴露的润滑痛苦倒是不多有，只是手指灵巧的与前列腺擦边，张伟一激灵，腰间猛地一抖，眼角迸出了更多的泪水，他呜咽着抱紧了面前的刘宇宁，刘宇宁安慰地舔舐着他的耳廓，而高天鹤则低头去和他接吻，一吻毕他被后穴异物侵入的异常感折磨得想伸手挠人，可他的胳膊被刘宇宁箍着，他狠狠地去衔住刘宇宁肩颈的肉磨牙以示不满。  
“宝贝～我、技、术、很、好、的、啦，不过你要乖乖噢，我会轻点的。”吴青峰凑到张伟的耳边，张伟所有的注意力都在排斥后穴的两根手指，早已没有精力去听吴青峰的话，身后的钱枫又塞了一根手指。  
“噫啊——”张伟后背绷得笔挺，下意识一脚后踹，却和棉花糖似的没什么力道，吴青峰跪在张伟身前，先是用嘴咬了几口大腿根部的嫩肉，感受到张伟瞬间蜷起的双腿，他用手轻轻握住那根东西送入口中，张伟从未受过如此快感，噫噫呜呜的叫着，双腿几乎站不住，吴青峰虽然也是初经人事，但舌苔扫过马眼，手指细细按过囊袋，一个吮吸把张伟的肉棒吸的泄了精，张伟埋在刘宇宁的怀中抽噎着，羞得几欲无法见人。高天鹤袭着腰眼，顶着张伟的腰，撸着张伟又圆又粗的尾巴把玩着。猫的尾巴根部是敏感带，果真张伟不受控制的把屁股撅得更高了，叫得比方才更浪荡，身子跟着后庭一进一出的手指起伏，钱枫抽出那三根手指，换成了自己的性器对准甬道，而身下吴青峰的手也开始不停地摩挲着张伟的器物，指尖薄茧划过铃口，张伟开始浑身发颤，他的小腹一阵痉挛，钱枫掰开张伟白嫩的两瓣臀将他的肉棒捅了进去，逐渐楔入，他拍了两下张伟的屁股，“放松，不然待会要疼的。”张伟最是受不起疼痛，听后挣扎着卸了力气，结果钱枫一个猛冲，狠狠地操到了的最深处，张伟惊叫地呻吟出声，浴室的回声把它拢得又奶又哑。  
“……你他妈的钱枫…嗯…”张伟直接就骂出了口，钱枫安抚地去咬他的耳尖，他开始缓慢抽插起来，把张伟操得哼哼唧唧，耳朵一抖一抖的，身前的那根东西又兴奋得挺立起来，刘宇宁伸手勾住他的后颈，裹上了张伟的唇，他吮吸着，舌尖压着张伟的舌头与之共舞，张伟的嘴角溢出涎液，可钱枫的抽插毫无节奏规律可言，张伟一个吃痛随即就把刘宇宁的舌头咬出了血，刘宇宁牵出的银丝有些泛红，但刘宇宁并不在意这些，将张伟抱得更紧，而张伟也猛地抱住刘宇宁，他吟叫的声音越来越大，钱枫毫不在意地加快了抽插的速度，他知道张伟是要高潮了。果不其然张伟身体开始剧烈地颤抖，高天鹤细心的帮人稳住腰，张伟的眼睛再也勾不住泪，一次又一次最深处的撞击爽利得让他无力思及其他，只得溺毙于欲望，他的手在刘宇宁的后背上留下两道抓痕，低沉的呻吟如同猫爪勾心，回荡在每个人的耳中与心尖。  
吴青峰从侧面环抱住他，两只手在他胸前抚摸，张伟摇着头哀求着钱枫，钱枫却下身不停，手上仍撸动着张伟的器物，钱枫加重了力度，猛地一次深怼，张伟下体一松，浑浊的白色液体迸射，而钱枫也泄在张伟的后穴，张伟大口喘息，钱枫还未抽出他的硕大然而吴青峰又把自己的性器抵在了张伟的后穴上。  
“嗯呃啊不…不行……额啊…我操——”张伟感到后穴一阵撕裂，吴青峰的肉棒硬生生挤了进去，“啊——啊我疼…好疼……青峰咱们…咱们不要了好不好……我不要了…我求您求求您………”钱枫还是顾及张伟，撤出了性器，吴青峰亲了亲他的眼角，伸出手指轻轻地为张伟的内壁按摩，索性没有出血，有精液的润滑吴青峰抽插的更为顺利了。  
吴青峰把张伟高高地托起，又让他的腿环到他腰上，小穴正对着自己的肉棒，他揽起张伟的腰，把自己的器物扶准地又塞了进去，又热又挤但湿润的很，张伟的呻吟都带了哭腔，吴青峰用食指把人眼前的泪都揩掉，将人面对自己缓缓放在自己的腿上，张伟的小穴把性器吃得更深了，撞在最里的地方，张伟早已顾不得哭，这次操弄爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来，头皮发麻，每一根神经都在叫嚣着想要被填满，他的猫尾巴紧紧的圈住吴青峰的大腿，吴青峰察觉到了他的兴奋，他去咬他的喉结，一路向上吻过他的颈、他的下巴，接着顺势和他接吻堵住他美妙的呻吟声，两个嫣红的小舌难舍难分，他吮吸着张伟的唾液一次又一次的用唇瓣去安抚张伟。高天鹤跪坐到张伟背后，用唇叼住张伟颈上的一点皮肉一点一点地磨搓，刘宇宁揉捏起张伟的大腿，拉过张伟的手吻着指根，他和高天鹤看着张伟略显苍白的脸色满眼心疼，只是他们性欲还是大于心疼，三人欲望的升腾也愈发将张伟的脸蒸得红润起来。  
“宝贝我会轻点的，别怕、别怕。”吴青峰摸了摸张伟的脸颊，小啄了几口，开始缓慢地上下挺动着腰身，速度虽慢，但次次到点，每次往复张伟的后穴都会被逼出水灵的清液，后穴咕叽咕叽的水声张伟听了就觉得无比羞耻。吴青峰仍上下撸动着张伟的器物，他握起张伟的肉棒，大把揉捏着，另一手在穴口周围搔刮，时不时抠弄一下内壁的边缘，撩得张伟一阵无名火，腰扭动着仿佛讨要更多，吴青峰突然腰部猛地用力，张伟被惊得拔高了呻吟声，是吴青峰将炙热的精液射在张伟的后穴中，张伟整个人被烫得剧烈地颤抖，他伸手拽住吴青峰的手臂喘息，他睁大了眼睛，张伟的深处被猛戳了一下，他感到囊袋微缩，一股清液随即喷涌而出，他已经快射不出东西了，却生生让吴青峰又操出了些淫液来。吴青峰拔出自己的性器去清洗，刘宇宁毫不留间隙地掰过张伟的头接吻，他是看准了张伟的猫尾巴，略捋了下毛，揪着尾巴骨往甬道里操，毛茬刮过粘稠的内壁，张伟不禁蹙眉，缩紧了小穴但内壁却更骚痒了，张伟不耐地摇了摇屁股，却让刘宇宁握着他的尾巴在里面来回抽动，绒毛把他惹得痒极了。  
“宇……宇宁…...拔出来好不好，求你了…好…...好痒…”张伟的声音分明是最好的催情剂，这样的求饶哪里能人服软，张伟的穴口被抽插地磨出了沫，刘宇宁在张伟的身下搅弄，那张小嘴挂着粘稠的液体，他蘸了精液将手指塞进了张伟的嘴里，一股腥味在张伟口中蔓延，喉间一哽张伟不由自主的吞咽那点精液。刘宇宁对他的乖巧很是欢喜，把他的尾巴从里面拔出来，勾起了几丝浊液出来。  
刘宇宁托起张伟的背抵在窗户上，后背冰冷的触感让张伟一激灵，哆哆嗦嗦地环上刘宇宁的脖子，头埋在他的肩膀上不停地呼着热气，刘宇宁提起他的脚踝，咬下一个吻痕，他略低下身，张伟的身子也软软的搭在他身上，刘宇宁将器物直接捅了进去。  
“...疼吗？”  
张伟吃痛地哽了一声，然后用指甲抓挠着刘宇宁的后背，“废……话…呜…嗯……嗯——”  
刘宇宁咬着牙，他的速度和力道比前两个人都轻许多，已经做了太多次了，张伟肯定受不住，而他是断不愿让张伟疼的，他慢慢地深入浅出地抽插，既不让张伟受到伤害，又每次都能精准地捅到最柔软的高潮点。突然张伟浪叫了一声，喘息的声音越来越沉，张伟的器物上下摩擦着刘宇宁的腹部，刘宇宁骤然一顿，张伟身子还在微微发颤，两腿夹着，马上就要射了精。  
“哈啊…啊……宇宁……您动一动成吗……我要……呜……”刘宇宁亲亲张伟的眼角，用手套弄着张伟的肉棒，但张伟先前已经泄了不少，明明蓄势待发但已经没有什么好射了，他小腹一阵痉挛，难过地后穴紧咬着刘宇宁的肉棒不放，刘宇宁看他这般自然心疼的很，把人翻了个身，用手抓住张伟的手腕后入式的操他。  
硕大的性器抵着那一点转了一圈惹得张伟浑身发抖，随之而来的是刘宇宁的那根东西浅浅地插入，待张伟适应后猛地用力得操入深处，每一次囊袋都会拍打到屁股上，刘宇宁抬高张伟的屁股，一次比一次撞得更凶猛，张伟的脚趾只能微触及地面，他前面那根东西刘宇宁每撞一下都会稀稀拉拉流出一股清液。  
“宝贝儿，转过来看看我。”张伟的脸颊被刘宇宁的舌头舔舐着，他深吻着他的皮肤，留下湿漉漉的痕迹，最后来到他的唇，缓慢地品味。  
一边的高天鹤也是疼他的，见他的手一直撑在窗沿边上，压着冰硬的瓷砖绝不会舒服，他把张伟的手包裹进自己的掌心，俯身去吻张伟的后颈，轻咬一口留下了个浅浅的牙印，他又把唇附上去，裹的那处变得红润。  
张伟是被操得没力气哭，只断断续续得抽噎着：“天…鹤……我…我累...”高天鹤摸着张伟有些潮湿的发，吻向发尾伸手把他抱得更紧，食指将人的下巴向侧勾贴着吻上去，张伟整个人贴在高天鹤的身上，还汪着水，他身后刘宇宁的进入让他爽得不能自已，可张伟下体肿胀，显然是快到了顶峰，不射出来不会好受，而他也快忍到头了，张伟的意识已经逐渐模糊，高天鹤抓着张伟的头发，那小嘴半张开，像是天生就该吞食精液的样子，他把自己半挺立的器物塞进了张伟的嘴里。  
张伟的嘴微鼓，一点一点把那根东西吞吃得更深，龟头已经快深到咽喉，一阵挤压叫高天鹤差点忍不住射精的欲望，高天鹤抚摸着张伟的脸颊，手指划过他的下巴，“自己来，我不碰你。”  
“哈...唔嗯...嗯…”张伟的舌头在人的器物外壁游走，嘴角溢出几道蜿蜒的涎液，张伟好像初生的婴儿一般嘬着高天鹤的龟头，他两眼迷茫地吮吸着那根肉棒，射出的一些精液被尽数下咽，他意乱情迷地咬着那根东西，最后用手指拢住肉棒用舌尖一点一点的舔着铃口，抚摸着囊袋，又用嘴把肉棒吃了进去，深深浅浅地在他嘴中进出，身后刘宇宁操得狠了，他一个吃痛牙齿磨上龟头，龟头又深入喉咙一阵挤压，嘴唇紧紧地抿着肉棒的根部，涎水和淫水在嘴里发出羞耻的响声，高天鹤只觉一阵小的电流刺激入脑，他被张伟舔得爽极了，不住地马眼大开，射了张伟一嘴精液，他被呛得直咳嗽，肉棒从嘴中抽出，但却脸上也沾染了方才高天鹤射出的精水，张伟扭着胯，把刘宇宁的性器包得更紧了，这时他后穴一缩，猛地夹紧叫刘宇宁缴了械，精关失守，滚烫的精水撑大了小腹，张伟被这等温度激得射出了最后一股精液，张伟的身子瘫软在高天鹤的怀里，刘宇宁连忙护着张伟不跌在地上，张伟的舌头还没来得及缩回去露着嫩红的一点，他疲乏地被两人抱住，他的小腹就像是怀了谁的孩子一般圆润，刘宇宁细心地清洗他的后穴，小心翼翼地按压他的小腹，高天鹤用水清洗他的身体，又顺带揉捏他的性器，缓解他因为清理后穴又戳到敏感点的欲望。排泄精液的感觉让张伟浑身发热，一股奇怪灼热感上升在小腹，他只当是后穴被操弄的红肿，便没有再去多想，被清理干净就昏睡了过去。  
最后高天鹤背着张伟送回了办公室，为他盖上了一件薄外套，调整了睡姿，张伟睡得熟的很，等他睡醒的时候已经快上晚课了，白敬亭和王一博正好进办公室问作业，只是白敬亭的神态很奇怪，非常不自然地开口，“大老师...今天...今天下午…...”  
张伟本就刚醒，身体还没完全恢复，耳朵更是有些听不清：“不好意思小白...我有点累，刚没听清…...今天没有作业，你俩早点收拾收拾走吧。”张伟分明睡得挺舒服的，可醒来之后却有种奇怪的感觉。  
白敬亭深知不方便问，领着一头雾水的王一博走出了办公室。  
“大老师，不舒服的样子。”王一博也是敏锐的人，他对着白敬亭说道。  
白敬亭停了下来，他看进王一博的眼睛里。里面好像有摇曳的烛光，显得晃晃悠悠的，墨黑色鸦羽安静垂然，白敬亭自然不擅长说谎。  
他说了实话。  
今天下午，他透过隔壁楼的一扇窗户直直看到教师洗浴间，他什么都看到了，或是他的大哥奶白的后背被压在玻璃上，双腿大开，上下抖动着，毫无反抗地被侵犯小穴，或看到了他的大哥伸出一小点殷红的舌头，满面潮红地趴在窗口，他的身后咬着别人的肉棒，白敬亭仿佛能感受到那白嫩的臀瓣夹着别人的性器，被操得啪啪作响，而他的呻吟声是世界上最美妙的乐章。  
也看到了什么也做不了的无力的他自己，他的下体热得发涨，他狠狠地紧握住窗沿，突然笑了。  
明明，就是自己先来的，凭什么要被别人抢了先。  
发情期也是早就知道的，什么都准备好了，却还是要眼睁睁看着他和别人做爱。  
他的心流着血，转过头，他看着王一博。  
如果你想要，那就让更多人来填满你，这样我也是你的选择之一了，这样你也不会因为禁忌的爱恋而拒绝我了。  
  
“喂王一博，你想上他吗？想要大老师吗？”  
王一博张嘴，却发现他出不了声，身后突然掉落的书的声音帮他做了回复。王嘉尔瞪大了眼，一旁的郭麒麟也低着头不知作何思考，三个人的表情都如出一辙。  
  
想要，怎么不想要，他们谁不都想要的很吗？  
  
  
  
“放学后，楼下花园，我会告诉你们要做什么。”  
  
  
  
上课铃响了。大概七点，张伟委着个身子趴在桌子上，他现在浑身发烫，整个人浑浑噩噩的，他摸了把额头，似乎像是发烧，他彻底打消了备课的念头，他闭上眼想舒服地和之前一样睡一觉，可他越来越热，他舔了下嘴唇，不对劲，他的下面有什么在蠕动，像是液体。可十分钟过去，他开始头脑发胀，他发现他的尾巴不由自主的夹到双腿中间去，圈住发涨的下体，他扭着跨去蹭他的尾巴，但这点快感远得不到缓解。  
在办公室他不好去做这当事情，他艰难地摸索着手机，眼中的东西模糊不清，只能使劲眯着眼睛聚焦，是他到了日期，他要发情了。  
他弯腰在柜子里翻找着抑制剂，仅仅是布料的摩擦都能让他身上起火，他呜咽了两声，他能感受到身前那根东西的勃起，后穴湿漉漉的分泌出肠液，他双腿夹紧屁股想要缓解欲望，他咬着手指，一手抓着下裤的布料，用桌角抵着自己的肉棒，他得去一次厕所撸出一发来才好。他已经放弃寻找哪里都没有的抑制剂了，突然手机的震动唤回他的一些理智，他的弟弟们发来消息，他得先去接他的弟弟们放学。  
果不其然，一到点张一山便倚在车门上，易烊千玺坐在车上望着窗外的他，鹿晗在驾驶位上同他招手，张一山敏锐地感觉到他的脸色不对，问了一句：“哥，您没事儿吧。”  
“嗯？你说什么...噢..没事儿，就有点发烧。”  
“有点儿？您这像快着了。”张一山又调侃了一句，“等会儿老四，他去厕所了。”  
十分钟过去，突然张伟的手机响了，短信提示，他费劲地去看，“大哥，我忘带手纸了，江湖救急啊！千万不要告诉别人哦！”张伟笑了一声，转身往回走，道了一句有事就让身后的哥仨先走。  
没过多久，张一山接了个电话上车招呼几个人直接回家。虽说鹿晗和易烊千玺并不理解，但仍然照做，张一山又发了条短信后，彻底把手机收了起来。  
张伟轻推开厕所的大门：“小白，你在哪儿呢。”说着他往里走，推开一扇扇门，这里没有人更不可能有回应。他热度不减，明明走过来就已经耗费了不少精力，现下更是下体发涨，几欲瘫软，他喘息的声音回荡在厕所中，他勉强让自己清醒，既然已经来了，又没有人，那他也可以先撸一下吧？他急忙进入一个隔间便将手伸入裤子中，那根东西早已经把裤子浸湿，后穴更是泥泞不堪，他的猫尾巴挤进了后穴，他发出一声喟叹便用尾巴在后穴中进进出出，他捏着自己的性器套弄，待尾巴撞到了前列腺他淫叫了一声手上沾上了白色的浓稠，从腿上流了一些下来。  
好舒服啊，好爽……  
他闭着眼享受他的尾巴在后穴中的肆虐，再深一点，还不够…他还想要……  
“咚咚咚”的敲门声让张伟回了神，门板被拍得震天响，张伟的后穴还含着自己的尾巴，他慌乱地提上裤子，门已经被拍得脱了销，一经被打开，张伟的手腕被大力拉出了隔间，被人抱了满怀，那人一手托着他的腰，另一只手顺着他的裤子一路摸进了后穴，那两根手指比尾巴炙热和灵活，一插入便被后穴热情的挽留，张伟低吟了一声，他不知道是谁，可他看着略有熟悉的后脑勺道：“王…嘉尔？”王嘉尔抽出两根手指，张伟感觉他的胳膊被掰到身后，兀的，他整个人被压在厕所的瓷砖墙上，冰凉的触感让他清醒了一点，他心里越来越慌，虽然王嘉尔看到了他这副样子，但对他做什么也好啊，他饥渴难耐，能填满他就行，可王嘉尔将他推到墙上后没做任何动作，他本就没力气，现在更是不可能能挣扎的了，他的眼睛骤然被黑布蒙上，手也被绑在了身后，陷入黑暗他瞬间慌了神。  
  
郭麒麟站在张伟的面前仔细去看他的爱人，王嘉尔被郭麒麟忽悠去了放哨，生平郭麒麟他第一次觉得自己会说话真是了不起，他第一次干这种偷偷摸摸的事儿，但可谓初生牛犊不怕虎，他摩挲着白敬亭给他的跳蛋，盯着他从前没玩过这东西。  
他有了坏心思。  
大跨步地来到张伟的面前搂住他的腰，另一只手便把张伟的外裤扒了下来，裸露出粉红的肉色，张伟的内裤下午的时候便被钱枫等人扔掉，强烈的视觉冲击震撼着郭麒麟的内心，他下咽了一口唾液，将张伟扶正靠坐在墙角，他摸向了张伟的后穴，两只手指撑开穴口将跳蛋塞了进去，张伟急不可耐地淫叫了一声，后穴本就因为粘腻不堪不一会儿跳蛋就慢慢滑在穴口，张伟后穴微缩又把跳蛋含了进去，郭麒麟舔了舔嘴唇：“乖。”他摸了摸张伟的头发，眼中隐含了深邃的东西，他把跳蛋开到了最小档，退后了两步，欣赏一般的观看着张伟被跳蛋震动得一抖一抖出水的后穴，许是那张小嘴好看极了，郭麒麟不由自主地调试着跳蛋的震动大小，张伟的眼泪把黑布浸湿，脸早已成了浅粉色，呻吟声婉转又动人，忽高忽低，肠液在瓷砖上留下小小一摊水渍。  
“啊……啊…嗯……”张伟的裤子已经彻底挂在了脚上，郭麒麟为他尽数褪去，细白的双腿一览无遗，那根炙热的东西竖在两腿之间，张伟夹紧了双腿用腿根去摩擦性器，舌头因为喘息微露，“额嗯……大爷的……”张伟咬着下唇，看着他郭麒麟忽儿地靠近俯下身握住了张伟的肉棒，用手指堵住了就要射精的铃口，张伟双腿被郭麒麟压住，对着他左右摇头：“放…放手……让我……让…我呜…”郭麒麟不依他，把跳蛋调到最高档位，张伟口中骂着脏话眼泪流得更凶，就算堵住铃口也有精水湿了郭麒麟的手心，他终于满意了，让张伟去释放，毕竟是忍了不少时间射精量多的很了，张伟软在墙角喘息，随着跳蛋的震动还在出精，郭麒麟压着张伟的肩头俯身去吻他，裤头被张伟蹭湿，他拉下裤链，那根东西与张伟的那根相触，郭麒麟也是不再想忍耐，拉着张伟的一条腿扛在自己肩上便把性器插入张伟的后穴，跳蛋随着性器的插入一深一浅地戳着前列腺，张伟被操得惊叫，大口呼吸去缓解入脑的爽利之感。  
“太！太深——啊……啊…太…爽了……嗯啊！别走…再……呜嗯……啊！”张伟不知道眼前的是谁，但他被玩的太爽了，禁不住更多地去讨要，“这儿没别人...啊哈......嗯…操我…”张伟的身体贴在郭麒麟身上，双腿勾住他的腰，湿湿的、烫人的很，猫尾巴色情地滑过腿根，郭麒麟霎时红了耳朵尖儿。  
“您快点儿成吗……”张伟低低的声音在他耳边响起，他扶起张伟的腰将自己的肉棒往销魂洞里送，张伟贴着他扭着胯让性器能进得更深，他仰头咬住了郭麒麟上着的衣领，郭麒麟一顿，张伟后穴绞紧，他被挤得缴械投降，在后穴中射入了自己的精液，张伟小腹一阵抽搐，一抖一抖的。郭麒麟抽出时连带拔出了跳蛋，跳蛋上面还沾着白色的粘腻液体，张伟瞬间就泄了劲，顺着墙角瘫软了身子低喘，后穴霎时间变得空虚，他的发情还在继续，张伟欲求不满地去寻郭麒麟却听到了另一个人的声音进入，他僵了身子不敢做出大举动，茫然地去找那个声音的发起源。  
  
王嘉尔与王一博是一起到的，他们站在张伟的面前，张伟哆哆嗦嗦地望着大致的声音来源，陌生的感觉让他的声音带了点畏畏缩缩的意思：“那个、哥...我没劲儿了...您悠…悠着点儿……”瞬间他感觉肩膀上一疼，他倒吸了口凉气，张伟胸前的扣子之前被郭麒麟解开，领口大敞，露出一大片粉嫩的肉。  
肩膀的啃咬慢慢变成吻嘬，性欲的浪潮又翻起，他的两腿又夹了起来，抿起下唇，“哼嗯啊...嗯...”张伟开始用嘴扯动王嘉尔的衣角，王嘉尔宣誓主权般低头在张伟的锁骨上留下鲜明的牙印，红红肿肿的，挑衅一样地去看王一博。  
王一博不与王嘉尔置气，他先是贴心的解开张伟手腕上的绳，绳子早把手腕磨得通红，他亲了亲张伟白细的腕子，引着张伟的手去摸他的下体，那器物早就胀得挺硬地竖在那里，王一博引着张伟的手放在自己的裤带上，意思再明显不过，张伟摸索着解开了他的裤带，王一博鼓励一般吻着他的头发：“宝贝，乖。”王一博摸了摸张伟的脸颊，黑布湿湿润润的，淡粉色的脸上都是水痕，他的唇是最诱人的，之前被郭麒麟裹的水润，露着嫩红的舌尖，他用手托住张伟的头，张伟猫一般的用侧脸去蹭他的手，凉凉的很舒服，他的尾巴不自觉地翘起来，腰塌下去，屁股高高地撅起。王一博把张伟拉在洗手台上让他把住洗手台的边沿，拍了拍张伟的臀瓣让他放松，王嘉尔咬了一口白皙的臀肉便毫不留情地插了进去，里面又湿又热，肠壁热情地包裹着他的肉棒。王一博不满王嘉尔的偷吃，他顺着张伟发颤的腿，一路摸到他的前端，他撸动着那根东西，另一只手从背脊滑到蝴蝶骨，他挤着王嘉尔的性器也把自己的肉棒操入了张伟的后穴中。  
“啊啊啊啊！卧槽、疼疼疼疼——太大了，不、不行额啊…”张伟扶着洗手台的手都在颤抖，他咬着自己手臂上的肉让后穴去吞吃两根灼热的性器，虽然大得惊人，进入时强烈的撕裂感让他痛苦，但几经抽插，每次那两根东西在后穴肆虐，毫无间隙地分别撞向那个高潮点，张伟的屁股出了水，呻吟声被操弄得断断续续的，王嘉尔握着他的性器大力揉捏，他一前一后被伺候着，像个溺水的人一样，鼓胀的肚子被操得直拍大理石的洗手台，王嘉尔护着他的肚子，张伟被操熟了，他抽泣着被两个人抵着前列腺，王一博伸手拨掉了张伟眼前的黑布，张伟霎时被白炽灯刺的一晃，眼睛一酸，大颗大颗的泪珠，小水晶似的，从他脸颊滚落，他眼圈红红的，眼角垂着，看着太过委屈。王一博抚过他的脊背，王嘉尔悄声在他耳边告诉他：  
“抬头。”  
“你真好看。”  
硕大的镜子反射出他淫靡的模样，他被抬高的交合处咬着两根铁一般的棍子，仿佛要把他钉死在这里，他的眼泪和涎水糊得满脸都是，胸口的红粒被两个人一手一个揪弄着，但他们的脸上却都没有痛苦，只有沉沦性欲的欢愉。王一博掰过他的头接吻，而王嘉尔知道不好射在内里太多，把肉棒从小穴拔了出来转而射在了张伟的雪白的臀肉上，他紧接着抽出了腰间别着的纯黑色皮鞭，胳膊抡了个小半个圆向前一甩，力气不大却响声清脆，张伟的腿根腾地染了粉红的鞭痕，“唔嗯！”王嘉尔越是抽打他的下体倒是更把他的肉棒弄得挺立起来。  
“哥，这样的，喜欢吗？”王嘉尔揽着人的腰，前前后后开始冲撞，张伟的下体一阵阵被鞭子抽打的麻痒，可每一次都抽得他更想被大力蹂躏，想要沉沦于性爱。他的精液混着一些尿液被射了出来，他今天射的精液已经太多了，嗓子因为浪叫干渴地近乎要冒烟，他疲惫的望着王一博，“一博儿……我…我渴……”  
王一博隐晦地俯下身啄他的脸颊，问他：“那怎么办呢？”张伟把嘴角的精液卷入舌尖，王一博好像明白了他的意思，坐上洗手台，把张伟连带抱上了腿间，他同他说：“那你来。”  
“唔...哈...咕哝...”张伟大口的吮吸着王一博的肉棒，王一博看他的脸看得出神，他去摸张伟的耳垂，又热又红。张伟的脸颊蹭了蹭那根巨大的东西，舌头划过柱身，他的舌尖轻点铃口按摩他的器物，张伟用上颚按压着龟头，不多时他的下颚便因为长时间吞吃精液有点酸痛，王一博下面一松，射在张伟的嘴里，白色的液体灌了张伟一嘴，四下横溢，蹭了满脸，王一博的精水让他满足，他咽了许多入腹解渴，余下的混合着涎液溢满了口腔，沿着嘴角滴落。  
王一博垂眼看着他，那边张伟的屁股撅的角度刚刚好，王嘉尔就直接将他的阴茎又插了进去，张伟的后脊梁一阵阵发麻，尖耳一抖一抖，他的尾巴不自觉地摇动，在王嘉尔大腿边骚痒，王嘉尔一边轻笑一边提着鞭子轻扫张伟的后腰，张伟禁不住夹着腿，腰际来回扭动着，王嘉尔将他抵在洗手台边，伸手扶住他的肩膀。  
“哥哥，给我。”王嘉尔在人颈间吐气，随即王嘉尔加重了抽插的力度，张伟的腰一次次轻撞到瓷砖的水台上。  
“嗯唔...王嘉尔...咳嗯...”王嘉尔一口咬上人的锁骨，只是为了留下印记，他又贴上轻吻，下身猛地一怼，抑制不住射了。  
白敬亭把手机关机，他做事周全的像预谋已久，当他把昏过去的人从几人手中接过锁在怀里时，他看见张伟白皙的两腿，后穴溢出的浊液，大腿上斑斑驳驳的精斑。  
这样的他也好美啊。  
白敬亭用嘴唇磨着张伟的嘴角，他要得到他了，如何能忍耐想要把他拆吃入腹的欲望啊？  
他将他抱到医务室的诊疗床上，把上衣扣子解开，张伟平时穿的内裤早就不见了，但这时却成了诱惑极强的信号，白敬亭仔细地在张伟的身上缠上红线，好似这样他们就不会分离了一般。红线从肩窝下穿过，交叉着捆到胳膊上，勒成一块一块的，白色的身体和红色的绳子相印，在胸前缠绕着，张伟可美极了，小腿被强行白敬亭掰开分绑在两边扶手上，小嘴一缩一缩的大敞开来，白敬亭将肛门视镜的架子塞进后穴，啪的一声，后穴被大力撑开，白敬亭把后视镜伸得更深入了，粉红的，柔软的，白色的淫液在内里交错纵横。白敬亭的下身仿佛硬得要炸开，他舔了舔干燥的唇，迫不及待地抚上自己的那根东西。  
张伟迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，眼前的人却是他的四弟白敬亭，他不可置信地挣扎起来看他，他以为自己被操晕了，可是现实叫他失望。  
“小白...？！”  
“...大哥，我也爱你。”  
“……放开我吧，我真的累了。”张伟轻笑了两声，他这人就是护犊子，他的兄弟，如果有一天开枪打死他，他也会认为是枪走火了。  
“....不可以。”  
白敬亭冷冷地用手指为张伟勾出方才那些人射入的精液，他一边扣弄一边用视镜观察：“大哥的里面好多精液呢，弄都弄不完，就好像是——不止一个人的。”  
“白敬亭！额——”白敬亭的手指戳到了张伟的前列腺，身前的肉棒被激得上翘，白敬亭微微勾起了嘴角：“哥哥，也不是那么排斥我啊。”白敬亭立刻抚上了张伟的性器，上下套弄着，张伟颤抖着呜咽，白敬亭的手指又快速地往深处抽插，张伟一个不留神竟差点被白敬亭的手指玩得射精。  
他红着眼睛，白敬亭看着他笑道：“哥哥做了很多次，却还是那么敏感，真可爱。这次和我在一起，就不让哥哥那么辛苦射这么多啦。”白敬亭从一旁的桌上抽出一根细长的尿道棒小心翼翼地塞进张伟的铃口，张伟瞪大了眼，只是他的挣扎在白敬亭眼里不值一提，张伟哭着求饶：“小白小白，别、别用那个，我怕…我害怕…”  
“别怕，有我在啊。”  
白敬亭拉开了自己的裤链，张伟感觉到有什么东西抵在了后穴，他看着笼罩在他身上的阴影，绝望地闭上了眼睛，白敬亭侧头吻人的唇，凉凉的，柔软的，湿润的，他使力撬开张伟的嘴，舌尖蹭过尖牙，张伟总是不领他的情，牙齿去咬白敬亭的舌，但又不愿真伤了他。反倒助长了他的欲。白敬亭得空伸手去摸他的下体，摩挲着人阴茎的根部。张伟摇头，用手去推他，“嗯...…唔别...小白……求你了别这样…”  
“我爱你...把四弟忘了吧。”白敬亭抓住张伟的手腕也低声恳求道。  
小屁孩儿。张伟用擒满泪水的眼去看白敬亭，那人认真又深情，怎么办呢，白敬亭就是爱他，张伟也舍不得不爱他。  
张伟的穴口被白敬亭的硕大撑开，他开始浑身发热，被锁在床上的身体不得动弹，白敬亭把自己的器物挺进去。张伟身体一抖，白敬亭动着腰疯狂地向前操他的后穴，床因为性爱发出一阵吱呀声，张伟的声音被激起一层层浪，深处不停的咕嗵着涌动着水声。  
“额啊…啊！嗯...哈啊……”白敬亭把性器插在最深处，戳在前列腺上，张伟被他操得双腿直发抖，他后面被插得潮吹，肠液滴滴答答地流了一屁股，他蹭着白敬亭，“白敬亭，让我……让我射…呜…我难受…白敬亭…”  
“叫我什么？”  
“……小…白…”  
“…………”

“…………………老公。”  
“这可是你说的，哥哥。”白敬亭高兴极了，他动情地去吻他，尿道棒被抽了出来，张伟顿时两眼一白，白色的淫液粘在小腹上，白敬亭宠溺地对着张伟笑着，他蹭了蹭张伟的脸颊，你也没那么讨厌和我在一起，我只不过是冠有你“兄弟”的称呼，你就想推开我吗？  
张伟被白敬亭插射了，前面都跟着射了精让张伟怎么都想不到，精液溅在了白敬亭的衣服上，眼前绝美的人儿早已是白敬亭的猎物，他的双手扼上了张伟的脖颈，张伟的呻吟卡在喉咙中，“哥哥，一定、一定要负责啊。”白敬亭下身仍不停地抽插，上下的双重窒息感让张伟睁大了眼，在他身上的人苦于没有回应的爱意，苦于深陷兄弟情义的乱伦之爱。  
  
只能沉默地嘶吼。  
  
张伟直视着白敬亭的眼睛，伸手搂住了他，他永远是心软的那一个。  
  
“啊.......呃...”白敬亭放开了手但抽插的力度不减，他抬起张伟的一条腿，张伟仰着头，张开嘴大口呼吸，白敬亭把他抱得更紧了，深插在里面射了精，“不…额为什……太多了小白…小白太多了……要满出来了……”白敬亭抽出自己的性器，精液不住地往外流，白敬亭去吻张伟浑圆的小腹，他能听见精液撞击张伟腹部的声音，他在腰侧留下了一串吻痕：“大哥……给我生个孩子吧。”而张伟已经累得没有气力再去回答他什么话了。  
  
骤然张伟独特的手机铃声响了，拉回了白敬亭的理智。臂弯中沉沉靠着张伟的头，他摸出张伟被他甩落在一旁的手机，来电显示是鹿晗。他略一楞，裹上衣服匆忙逃出去却好巧不巧，迎面撞上冲进来的鹿晗，“鹿哥！大老师回家了吗？”白敬亭为了不被发现端倪先入为主的问他，鹿晗是着急了，弯着腰停下喘气，无力的摆了摆手，“大哥和你不在一起吗？”  
“我手机没电了，我现在也找不到大老师。”白敬亭伪装的像极了，又有谁知道他现在穿在身上的里衣有他大哥射的精液，性器上还留着张伟潮吹淋在上面的肠液呢？  
鹿晗拍拍人的肩。  
他侧过身，从门缝里，他看见了。  
交错的红线，凌乱的衣物，裸露的肉体，还有……满床的精液。  
  
是张伟。  
鹿晗撞开医务室的门，立马冲了进去。张伟的眼角哭得红肿，双眼紧闭，嘴唇略有苍白，他太累了，沉沉地昏睡在床上，身下还在淌着不知何人的精液。白敬亭赶忙去把红线解开，为他披上了一件衣服，两个人小心翼翼地把张伟抱了出去。


End file.
